To enable application functionality, a server-based application may require an associated client application to be installed on a local device, for example a mobile communication device such as a smartphone or other wireless communication device. A particular server-based application may be exceptionally useful to proper device functionality and therefore the associated client application may be pre-installed on the device by a manufacturer, distributer, telecommunication carrier or other party responsible for distribution of the device. If the client application is pre-installed, privacy concerns may dictate that the client application is forbidden from contacting the server enabling the associated server-based application. If the client application is not preinstalled on the device, then the device user must locate and install the client application, for example by connecting to a network resource enabling download of the client application. Depending on the user's skill and comfort with the device, the process of downloading the client application may be inconvenient and time consuming.